modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Wall of Discipline
The Wall of Discipline is a rock wall inscribed with Gusu Lan Sect's 4000 rules. Description The Wall of Discipline is located just outside the entrance to the Cloud Recesses. The rules were written in seal script, rendering them difficult to read. Novel, Chapter 13 Known Rules * Alcohol is prohibited. * Talking behind other people's back is prohibited. * Running is prohibited. * Killing livestock within the area is prohibited. * Fighting without permission is prohibited. * Promiscuity is prohibited. * Disturbing female cultivators is prohibited (seventh rule). * Venturing out at night is prohibited. * Causing noise is prohibited. * Sneering for no reason is prohibited. * Sitting improperly is prohibited. * Eating more than three bowls is prohibited. * Arrogance is forbidden. * Do not be picky with food. * Do not work after 9 PM. * Do not rise after 5AM. * Do not stand incorrectly. * Do not smile foolishly. * Do not be of two minds. * Do not succumb to rage. * Do not be miserly. * Do not steal. * Do not tell lies. * Do not use frivolous words. * Do not flatter. * Do not fear the strong. * Do not bully the weak. * Do not indulge in debauchery. * Do not be greedy. * Do not disrespect the elder. * Do not disrespect the younger. * Do not be haughty and complacent. * Do not praise yourself and slander others. * Do not say one thing and mean another. * Do not take advantage of your position to oppress others. * Do not mix public and private interests. * Do not break faith. * Do not make assumptions about others. * Do not take a life within the premises. * Do not exult in excess. * Do not grieve in excess. * Do not form a clique and exclude others. * Do not be promiscuous. * Do not insult people. * Do not laugh for no reason. * Do not build wealth by using others, for this wealth will not last. * Do not wallow in luxury and pleasure. * Do not argue with your family, for it does not matter who wins. * Speak meagerly, for too many words only bring harm. * Be a filial child. * Organize work properly. * Diligence is the root. * Morality is the priority. * Harmony is the value. * Learning comes first. * Do not take your own words lightly. * Do not act impulsively. * Do not give up on learning. * Make sure to act virtuously. * Do not forget the grace of the forefathers. * Be careful with your words. * Be respectful and humble. * Be loyal and filial. * Be amicable and unedited. * Be of one mind. * Train your body and your mind. * Stop the bad habits. * Be strict with yourself. * Be easy on others. * Do not hold grudges. * Love and respect yourself. * Maintain your own discipline. * If others win over you, do not envy them. * If others lose to you, do not look down on them. * Do not be wasteful. * Do not create damages. * Love all beings. * Honor good people. * Steer away from bad men. * Respect the filial ones. * Destroy the five poisons. * Nurture aspirations. * Uphold the value of justice. * Shoulder the weight of morality. * Embrace the entirety of the world. * Perform acts of chivalry. * Have courage and knowledge. * Have courtesy and integrity. * Have affection and gratefulness. * Have wins and losses. * Be fair, and others will follow. * be trustworthy, and others will believe you. * Be mighty, and others will die for you. * Take the straight path. * Reject the crooked path. * Earn trust. * Believe sincerely. * Have a strong will and anything can be achieved. * Win friendships with kindness. * See friends as neighbors. * Be just. * Be generous. * Be ethical. * Be grateful. * Be loyal. * Appreciate the good people. Sources: Novel Novel, Chapter 11Novel, Chapter 12Novel, Chapter 13Novel, Chapter 100, Novel, Chapter 114Animation Animation, Episode 2 History While Wei Wuxian was a guest at the Cloud Recesses in his youth, there were only 3000 rules. Every guest disciple was expected to familiarize themselves with the rules, which, in addition to the wall, were also compiled into a book of many volumes. Novel, Chapter 13 Misbehaving disciples and guests were tasked with copying these rules. Novel, Chapter 14 Wei Wuxian later reflected that this helped him inadvertently memorize many of the rules. Novel, Chapter 100 By the time of Wei Wuxian’s return to the Cloud Recesses thirteen years after his death, Lan Qiren had updated the Wall of Discipline to include over 4000 rules. Novel, Chapter 11 References Category:Misc. Category:Gusu Lan Sect